


I Miss You

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Standing outside, staring up in the vague direction of their security camera is indeed Ritsu. There’s no denying that if he hadn’t grown up with Ritsu’s weird antics he might also find it slightly creepy to see a man dressed almost all in black standing outside at this time of night. Preparing himself for any number of bizarre reasons for why he’s even here, let alone being so weird about it, Mao pushes open the door.“What are you doing?” Ritsu’s head whips around at his voice, a smile spreading lazily over his face.“I wanted to see Maa-kun.” He responds as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.





	I Miss You

Flicking through Jump and reading chapters of series he’s never bothered getting into is probably not the most ideal way to spend his Friday night. The exercise only leaves him confused and highlights his boredom, the panels blurring into each other as he tries to remember the few scraps he might know about this particular manga. Isara Mao does not do well with having nothing to do. Really he should just sleep, he’s had a fully booked week that’s about to turn into a fully booked weekend but a glance at where his phone lays on his bedside table, his last sent message unanswered, he can’t do that just yet. Even the idea of going to sleep without exchanging ‘goodnight’s with Ritsu (even if it never means good night for Ritsu) makes him feel itchy and weird. Rolling off his bed he slides his slippers on, perhaps Subaru forgot to do his dinner dishes again and he can clean those.

“Ah! Isara-kun.” Makoto all but crashes into him as he steps into the hallway. “Sorry, sorry.”

Adjusting his glasses he steps to the side.

“I’m fine,” He reassures, “What’s up Makoto?”

“Oh. Ritsu-kun is outside.”

Mao’s 90% sure he’s misheard him at first. Realising no, that’s exacting what Makoto said, questions start to fly through his mind, most of them variations of ‘ _Why, he knows he can’t be here?’_. In the end he settles on something completely different.

“But I didn’t hear the door bell ring.” At least this confirms that he’s finished work for the night, however Mao would have far preferred a message telling him so over this.

“He didn’t ring it, he’s just there, standing outside.” Makoto laughs awkwardly, “It’s a little bit creepy.”

Scratching the back of his head in confusion he can’t even begin to imagine what Ritsu might be doing.

“I’ll go see what’s going on, thanks for letting me know.” Shaking his head in exasperation, he makes for the front door of Trickstar’s shared apartment.

Standing outside, staring up in the vague direction of their security camera is indeed Ritsu. There’s no denying that if he hadn’t grown up with Ritsu’s weird antics he might also find it slightly creepy to see a man dressed almost all in black standing outside at this time of night. Preparing himself for any number of bizarre reasons for why he’s even here, let alone being so weird about it, Mao pushes open the door.

“What are you doing?” Ritsu’s head whips around at his voice, a smile spreading lazily over his face.

“I wanted to see Maa-kun.” He responds as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, I figured that. You know you’re not supposed to be here and that aside, we have a doorbell?”

Grabbing Ritsu by the hand and ignoring his grumbling, he drags him inside. Forget a fan seeing Ritsu lingering outside the building and snapping a photo, what Mao’s most worried about is the likelihood of someone in the agency office watching the camera feed.

“Vampires can’t enter uninvited.” Ritsu complains as Mao locks the door behind them.

“You’re not a vampire and how would ringing a door bell break that rule anyway?” Then it clicks. “You’re drunk.”

“Yep!” Ritsu sings out happily, leaning his entire body weight against Mao.

Rolling his eyes Mao sweeps him off his feet, in this state by far the safest pace for Ritsu to be is in his room. Intoxication explains many things, including how he’s started to lick Mao’s neck as he’s being carried.

“Is he alright?” Makoto pokes his head out of his room as they pass, averting his eyes when he notices Ritsu’s behaviour.

“Yeah he’s just drunk.” Trying to keep Ritsu’s tongue off him when his hands are occupied by supporting his body weight is a near pointless endeavour. “Ricchan stop.”

“Don’t wanna.” He pouts before going right back to it.

“Um.” Makoto looks a little lost for words. “Good luck?”

“Yeah thanks, I’ll need it.”

Kicking open the door to his room he feels sharp teeth resting against his vulnerable neck.

“Oi!”

Dropping Ritsu rather unceremoniously on his bed, the springs complain at the sudden weight. He’s gifted a stern glare in response which he ignores in favour of moving magazines off of his bed so Ritsu doesn’t roll on top of them. It’s not like he’s never had to deal with a drunk Ritsu before, more like a misbehaving cat than a person, he’s far from impossible to handle. Rather than that, what’s  really stressing him out is the fact Ritsu is drunk and at their apartment, a place where he’s strictly banned from being.

Mao does understand the reasoning behind it, he really does. Trickstar need to be very careful about their reputation for more reasons than just their upbeat pure image. However the lengths to which their management is taking precautions is ridiculous in many ways and honestly he doesn’t completely see why they’re banned from interacting with performers with more out there personas. While they hadn’t had any issues getting signed due to their popularity, with Trickstar’s debut had come more and more people finding out about Subaru’s relation to his father. Previously something merely agreed upon as an NG topic if it had come up in interviews, it had ended up leading to damage control beyond what any of them had thought they might have to deal with. A long laundry list of demands tailored to keeping Trickstar’s image as clean as possible.

It’s never been something easy to just accept but he knows trying to bargain for more freedom at this point may lead to himself being scrutinised and since he definitely doesn’t obey all the rules, for now he’d rather sneak around in private than press the matter. In ways the sneaking around reminds him of playing double agent back at the start of his second year at Yumenosaki which, doesn’t really sit well with him. Perhaps if people were more able to distance Subaru from his father’s reputation they would have more freedom but he suspects that may not happen for another couple of years yet. Mao had had to stop searching both the group name and his own on social media in order to avoid seeing speculation about when Subaru himself would go off the rails.

At first Ritsu had been an ‘approved’ person, someone Mao was able to publically keep up his friendship with. Things had changed when Ritsu’s image had started to be marketed with a darker, more seductive spin. Popularity booming and able to show more of his true self on stage, Ritsu had loved it and Mao was happy for him. And then he’d been deemed too risky to Trickstar’s reputation to be seen with and like his brother before him, was added to the list of people Mao wasn’t to associate with. He’s still over the moon that his boyfriend has found a niche that he’s happy and successful in but it frustrates him to no end that not only are they having to hide their relationship but they’re having to hide the fact that they even talk.

“Maa-kun, cuddle.” Poking his head out of the nest he’s made in Mao’s blankets, he pouts as he makes his demand.

“If I cuddle will you explain why you came over?” He says, already sliding under the blankets beside Ritsu. “Usually you just ring me and demand I come to yours when you’re like this.”

Wrapping his arms tightly around Mao, Ritsu kisses his nose so lightly that it tickles. Then giggles. There’s no stopping the smile that spreads across his face, his heart leaping at how cute Ritsu can be, even after quite a few too many drinks.

“I said. I wanna see you, silly Maa-kun. Now I have you and you can’t escape~” Wrapping his legs around Mao too like some kind of strange octopus, he squeezes tighter.

“Yeah, ouch, not so tight, I’m not gunna escape.” He grumbles, trying to wriggle himself a bit of breathing room. “Were you out drinking nearby?”

He nods.

“There was a suuuuper important dinner meeting with a sponsor.” Relaxing more now that Mao is in his arms, Ritsu seems to have completely given up on trying not to slur his words. “Then they got me a taxi but I didn’t wanna go home so I came to see you.”

“Please don’t tell me you drunk this much while at a work dinner.” He pleads, Ritsu may have a lot more freedom but that doesn’t mean being a bratty and childish drunk at an important meeting is going to go down well.

“Mhmmm, you bet I did.” He says almost proudly. “They’re always like that _‘drink more drink more, it’s a celebration!’,_ not that Maa-kun would know, you’re still so young, awww~”

“I doubt our management would even permit it given how strict they are with our image.” He replies bitterly, shivering as Ritsu’s breath tickles his neck. It’s not particularly that he wants to get drunk, per se, he’d just prefer to be able to make his own choices on such matters.

“Gross old men aren’t fun to drink with anyway, you know who is fun to drink with?” Ritsu asks.

“I’m taking a wild guess that you’re about to say _‘Me’_ ”

“That’s right~” Humming happily he kisses his neck. “When you turn 20 I’m gunna find out exactly what kinda drunk you are~”

“Are you now?” He asks sceptically, he isn’t completely sold on the idea of being drunk if he’s being honest. He prefers to be the one looking after people, not the other way around.

“Yep~” He teases, “Well have to do it at my place though, not just because of your dumb agency but I bet you’re a realllly horny drunk.”

As soon as that teasing tone slips into Ritsu’s voice he knows he’s in for trouble. The hands holding him tight start to wander, slipping up the back of his loose singlet, drifting down to grab his ass.

“Oi. No.” He says sternly.

“But Maa-kun I just wanna touch.” Whining, Ritsu grabs at his ass again, as if to make a point.

Rolling his eyes Mao takes advantage of how Ritsu’s wandering hands have weakened his hold on him, wriggling himself free.

“No you don’t, you always say that and then five minutes later you’re wanting to have sex.” Reaching out he ruffles Ritsu’s hair fondly. He may be a bit of a troublesome drunk but that doesn’t stop him loving him with all his heart.

“I guess I do wanna have sex.” Ritsu slowly admits.

“See.” Mao Laughs. “Behave yourself and we can do whatever you want in the morning.”

A truly devilish smile settles on Ritsu’s face.

“Whatever I want~” He sings out happily, before pausing abruptly. A thoughtful expression flashes over his face before he settles on betrayal. “Wait no. Bad Maa-kun. You’re trying to trick me into waking up early.”

“Remember you’re somewhere you aren’t really supposed to be, you’ll have to wake up early to leave either way.”

“Your company sucks.” Ritsu pouts and Mao can’t help but nod in agreement. “Can I still touch you though? Only touching.”

Taking a moment to think about how to diffuse the situation, Mao lets Ritsu shuffle closer and curl up against him happily.

“You can give me a back massage?” He suggests, kind of hopeful that Ritsu will take him up on it. “My muscles have been killing me with all the dance rehearsals we’re doing at the moment for the new music video.”

“Pass.” Ritsu shoots him down quick. Well, it was worth a try. “I’ll be good, just cuddling now.”

Fondness tugs at his heart as he looks down at Ritsu. Even still pouting from not getting his way, he’s undeniably the most precious thing in Mao’s life. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love this bratty, troublesome side of him too. Their lifestyles might make having a relationship incredibly difficult at times but Mao really doesn’t know what he’d do without knowing that his childhood friend will always be there for him. Bending down he presses a kiss to his forehead, smiling against his soft skin.

“Ricchan, I’ll just go clean my teeth so we can cuddle until I fall asleep, okay?”

All Ritsu gives is an agreeing hum. The loss of that warmth from his side as he stands up is almost too much but he’ll barely be 5 minutes (provided someone isn’t using the bathroom), he can manage.

Teeth clean, hair brushed and face moisturised, Mao isn’t that surprised to see Ritsu soundly asleep when he returns, soft snores the only audible sound the room. Laughing quietly he flicks off the room’s main light and makes his way towards the bed. Still in his jeans and with two different t-shirts layered on, it would have been nice if Ritsu had at least managed to stay awake until he’d given him a pair of pyjamas to get into.

“You know,” He whispers as he works as gently as possible to manoeuvre Ritsu out of his jeans without waking him up. The t-shirts can stay, he decides as he carefully tugs them over his feet. “You may be an incredibly demanding drunk at times but it is nice that you fall asleep at night when you’ve been drinking.”

Slowly climbing onto the mattress himself and pulling his blankets over them both, he flicks off his bedside lamp. Movement beside him has him worrying he’s woken Ritsu and a sigh of relief escapes him as he continues snoring after throwing an arm around his waist.

“Night, Ricchan.” Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, he slots his fingers through Ritsu’s own and closes his eyes. Unideal situation or not, he’s thankful for the rare chance to be able to fall asleep next to his boyfriend.

 

\-----

 

Loud instrumental music intrudes on his dream, it’s bizarre out of place and rather disturbing ringing out through the quiet fishing village. It’s not until he manages to piece together that it’s his alarm that things fit together. Blinking groggily, eyes complaining about being torn from such a deep sleep, he goes to grab for his phone. And then finds he can’t. Hand tightly in the grasp of someone else’s he starts to remember the previous night. Compromising and reaching over his body with his left hand, he fumbles for it, if he can at least let Ritsu get twenty minutes more sleep while gets breakfast prepared and does a bit of his morning routine, that would be nice.

“Noisy.” Mumbling from beside him informs him that he hasn’t succeeded in operation turn off the alarm before Ritsu wakes up.

“Good morning to you too.” Sleep slurred speech not completely hiding his amusement at Ritsu’s predictable response.

“Maa-kun?” Blindly fumbling he confirms the shape of the person beside him. “Mmm, it’s too early, good night.”

“With how much you drank you should at least have some water before going back to sleep.” Sitting up his back clicks grossly as he stretches, another side effect of the brutally difficult choreography they’ve been rehearsing. The bottle on his nightstand is easily within reach but Ritsu doesn’t have as easy of a time getting it in his mouth in his half asleep state. “Try not to spill it every where…”

Nodding as he drinks he has to wonder if Ritsu’s even awake enough to actually be comprehending the situation. Either he definitely remembers coming over last night or he’s still half lost in a dream.

“You can go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up in a bit.” Taking the water bottle out of Ritsu’s loose grip he sets it safely on the side table again.

Swinging his legs around and pushing himself off the bed, he sways slightly, brain obviously still coming to terms with being awake.

“Maa-kun’s really here?” Slowly forcing himself upright, Ritsu rubs his eyes, apparently just starting to figure out where he is.

“I am but I’m going to go get breakfast ready and wash up a bit, I’ll be back soon.” Leaning over the bed he presses a chaste kiss to Ritsu’s lips.

Before Mao can even attempt to leave the room, slender fingers are wrapping around his wrist pulling him back onto the bed. Trying to catch himself to avoid an embarrassing fall proves fruitless as he gets caught up in a very sleepy but very determined Ritsu’s whirlwind. By the time the world stops spinning he’s trapped underneath the warm weight of his boyfriend, looking up into lazy red eyes.

“I’m allowed to do whatever I want this morning, remember?” A large yawn follows, Ritsu blinking rapidly afterwards as if warding off tiredness. Well there goes any questions about whether or not he still has his memories from last night.

“Trust sex to be the one thing that’ll get you up in the morning.” Mao laughs.

His laughter is quickly cut off when Ritsu’s lips descend upon his. Slow open mouthed kisses quickly heat up, any thoughts of how they’ve just woken up drifting away as he focuses on the warmth of Ritsu’s mouth and the breath tickling his cheek. The thought that he hasn’t had a chance to brush his teeth yet quickly leaves his mind when he realises Ritsu does care, Ritsu’s never cared, he always has and always will accept Mao however he is. Being able to share a moment like this makes everything in their lives seem so normal, they’re not idols caught up in the politics of their world, they’re just two young men in love.

 Intertwining his fingers in Ritsu’s hair, he pulls him closer, craving more of him. The way Ritsu’s teeth tug at his bottom lip sends shivers down his spine and he can only think of how he wants more, needs more. Heart racing and a fire igniting within him, he kisses back with desperate hunger.

Eager hands map out the skin under his singlet and their kiss continues, scratching at his chest with desperation. If Mao can feel himself starting to get hard, he knows Ritsu must be in the same situation, breath hot and heavy against his lips he seems completely lost in the moment.

Untangling his fingers he lets his hands run down the sides of Ritsu’s delicate frame. Settling on his hips, finger tips grasping at his firm ass, he takes a moment to revel in just how perfect Ritsu’s body is. Grabbing more in his hands he hears Ritsu gasp into his mouth, even that small sound does wonders for him. They can’t be loud here, the walls are far too thin and it makes even the quietest of acknowledgements sound like screaming moans.

“Ricchan,” Unable to steady his breathing his voice shakes as he speaks, “You sure you want to just keep going? We’re kinda limited for what we can do like this.”

“If you leave me I’ll die.” Ritsu responds with a sharp nip to his already swollen bottom lip.

Words are on the tip of his tongue when Ritsu rolls his hips down, slowly and purposefully. There’s no mistaking the hard outline of his cock, hot and needy as he grinds against him. Breath stuttering Mao can’t do anything but respond, increasing the friction between them as he adds his own moves to their vulgar dance. It reminds him of when they’d been younger; sneaking away at any given chance for clumsy, hormone driven make out sessions where they were so content with having their hands on each other that nothing else had mattered.

Ritsu’s mouth descends to his neck, leaving kisses and quick bites against the unmarked skin. Mao knows Ritsu’s careful enough not to leave any evidence. That doesn’t stop his mind from drifting to the idea that he could, that he could litter his neck with deep red bruises letting everyone know that Mao is his. Biting his lip he desperately tries to stifle a moan at the thought. Laughing against his skin, Ritsu’s breath tickles so much that it’s almost unbearable, his entire body so alight in the moment.

“And wasn’t it Maa-kun who said we couldn’t make any noise when we’re here.” If Mao had thought Ritsu’s breath tickling him was torture, his whispering is hell. “Or am I forgetting, it sure has been a long time since I was allowed in here, have things changed?”

Grinding against him particularly wantonly there’s no doubt that he’s trying to draw more sounds out, make Mao risk them being overheard.

“Things-” Gripping Ritsu’s hips tighter he tries to ground himself, “Things haven’t changed, we still can’t make noise.”

Giving an amused hum Ritsu gets right back to attacking the most sensitive parts of his neck and shoulders. His entire being is sinful and Mao wishes he could just let himself get completely lost in that with no worrying about things such as his unitmates overhearing or the likelihood of a manager turning up to take one of said unitmates to a job.

“God, Ricchan” Breathing out the words he has to bite his lip immediately after, Ritsu’s hand sneaking between them and into his sweatpants.

Closing his hand around Mao’s length he doesn’t even bother teasing him. Firm, intent filled strokes see Mao arching off the bed, one of his own hands finding it’s way over his mouth to stop any leaking sounds. As lust clouded as his brain is, he can’t forget about Ritsu’s pleasure. Knowing he’s enjoying watching him squirm on the mattress isn’t enough. Shoving down his boxers as well as he can one handed, he takes a hold of Ritsu’s own cock. A small hiss from Ritsu in reaction has him smiling against the palm of his hand as he starts to work on giving Ritsu the same pleasure he feels.

Precome helps somewhat in aiding his movements but he finds himself having to bring his right hand to his mouth too, licking a wet stripe up his palm for help. He can taste a faint saltiness, and something very distinctly Ritsu against his hand and it takes all his self control not to react audibly to that. The way his hips thrust up into Ritsu’s hand in response, he’s sure he knows what he’s thinking any way.

Ritsu’s head quickly falls against his shoulder when he gets back to work. Quiet gasps and moans just barely audible over their heavy breath are music to his ears as he strokes with intent to keep those reactions coming. Hips meeting his hand’s movements, they find a rhythm, fucking into the others hand as they desperately try to keep quiet enough that they won’t be overheard.

Unwarned his hand is batted away from his mouth, replaced by desperate lips in a kiss that’s all teeth and tongues with no finesse. Crushing his mouth back against Ritsu’s he tries to communicate back that he’s not going to last much longer either. He’s so close, they’re both so close. Tangling his spare hand in Ritsu’s hair he tries not to lose tempo with his hand as he teeters on the edge of orgasm.

Moaning into his mouth, eye’s screwing shut his hips thrust up one last time. He can feel the stickiness of his release shooting over Ritsu’s hand and staining the front of his boxers as he reaches climax. Falling back against the mattress completely he feels out of breath and drained as Ritsu milks the last drops out of him. It’s a miracle his own hand hasn’t stopped, still diligently pumping his dick, albeit with a rather messy rhythm, he puts all his focus into getting Ritsu off.

It doesn’t take long, already messy kisses, insistent kisses only grow sloppier before he gives up, his mouth finding itself pressed into Mao’s shoulder again as his hips stutter forward. Thick ropes of cum splash over his partially revealed abs and pushed up singlet as Ritsu cums, groaning quietly against Mao’s warm skin. Everything he slept in is going to have to find its way to the washing machine but he can’t find himself caring, not even as Ritsu collapses on top of him, dirtying his only shirts in the process.

“I miss you, Maa-kun.” He mumbles.

“I’m right here Ricchan.” He knows what Ritsu means though. He misses this, an easy life of being able to wake up beside each other and fooling around whenever they were both free. “I miss you too.”

Slowly rolling off him, Ritsu curls up against his side, head resting on Mao’s still heaving chest.

“Stay at my place tonight.”

“I can’t you know that, not without prior planning and an alibi.” He says sadly, the mood quickly going down a path he hadn’t wanted it to.

“I know. I miss you.” He repeats again, wrapping an arm around Mao’s waist. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Ricchan.” Bending up slightly he places a kiss atop his head. “As soon as I can move out I will, I’ll get a place close to yours and we’ll never have to spend another night alone, okay.”

Nodding slowly Ritsu’s quiet for a while, content to just hug him and enjoy his warmth.

“You’ve got sports drinks right?” He says breaking their comfortable silence.

“Hangover?” Mao asks, unable to completely mask his amusement.

“Not yet but, later definitely.” Ritsu complains, “Maa-kun should bring me one.”

Rolling his eyes Mao weakly shoves at Ritsu.

“No, Ricchan should come and shower with me and then he can have a sports drink.”

“Maa-kun is such a mean wife~” Lazily sliding off the bed Ritsu wobbles as he stands.

“And Ricchan is such a lazy husband.” Following suit he scoops up Ritsu’s jeans and drapes them over his shoulder.

Grabbing up his phone he shoots a message to Makoto

_‘Hey~ Anyone at the apartment?’_

The reply comes fast.

_‘Just me and Daikichi, you’re all clear.’_

_‘Thanks Makoto, I owe you one.’_

Setting it back on charge he smiles at Ritsu.

“Alright we’re safe for now but showering is just showering, I don’t have time for round two this morning.”

Kissing the pout off Ritsu’s lips he takes his hand and squeezes it. Heart feeling like it’s going to leap out of his chest, the only thing he can think is that the day that he has more freedom to be with Ritsu can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> “If you wanted to write about agencies banning people from seeing each other and drama like that why didn’t you just write an idolish7 fic?”  
> Because I haven’t written ritsumao in forever, shhhh.


End file.
